Distractions
by saiyukigurls
Summary: hi, the names Naomi! and you might have guessed by now me and my group of friends are in a heap of trouble! not to mention totally freaked, as we meet some of our favorite characters! Oc'sXTMNT
1. this is unexpected!

"Crap dead end!" I said to myself as I made a wrong turn in an alley. What in the world have me and Kira gotten ourselves into?! We're being chased for some odd reason by the most ruthless gang in Manhattan, the Purple dragon, but just earlier we had gotten off the plane and nothing happened. Okay I'm getting ahead of myself, why don't I tell you what happened from the very beginning, about two weeks ago.

"OMG!" Rachael squealed as she read the letter I had gotten from the record company. I had sent a few songs to them, trust me they weren't the best songs in the world, but they were passionate and very much stories about us, "I can't believe it they're gonna let us go to New York for a week to work on the contract, and maybe go over the guide lines, of what they're looking for, and what we're agreeing to." Chloe said still not very sure of the whole thing. "But you didn't read under the lines they can only send two people at a time since it is summer and there are a lot of tourist around the city, so all the flights are booked for another two weeks. Oh well, at least we got the tickets early, we're just gonna have to fly on different days." I said waving the tickets around, and reading the letter. So everyone agreed to go on a specific day and meet up after getting a hold of one another on our cell phones. After two weeks of waiting and talking about who'd get the first flight, we agreed that me Kira should take the first one because I could stand her, mostly; or so I thought.

"Kira what are you doing now?" I asked slapping my forehead pretending as though I don't even know who this weirdo was. "I'm anointing the plane, what does it look like I'm doing Naomi." she said continuing to anoint the plane and the people on it which she didn't realize one of them was Hindu, but I handled it. After we got in our seats, I decided to play a few songs of ours that we had recorded to see if I could juice them up a little, while Kira was acting like Rachael with her split personality she has. For a while I tuned her out taking in the rhythm of the songs I had on my ipod, I was just about to fall asleep when, "Hey Naomi," Kira said pulling one of my earpieces out "Ugh! What do you want Kira?" I said sitting up to hear what she had to say.

"What if… we saw the teenage mutant ninja turtles?" Kira squealed "Um… Kira, they're not real." I said really annoyed by the question, not like I wanted to listen in the first place, I knew it was probably going to be something really stupid, and yet I still listen don't I? I looked at Kira who gave me a blank look, then yelled "I'm going to find the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!!!!!" I slouched in my chair hoping no one noticed me sitting next to her "Alright if your done playing Christopher Columbus, would you please do me the favor of sitting that black behind of yours back in your seat?" I demanded snatching her arm and pulling her back into her seat, Kira did nothing but glare at me with her golden brown eyes; of course I ignored her, then she went back to her normal self and asking different questions about the TMNT characters, then she asked me one of the stupidest questions I will never forget "If you had to date one of the TMNT characters which one would it be?" "Oh, that's easy it would be Rap- -" I paused blushing with embarrassment, I could not believe that I was actually answering her questions and I was listening to her. Then I turned away, because Kira grinned ear to ear, I tried to ignore her mischievous stare but I could feel it burning my flesh, so I turned around to meet the goofy smile, and said "What?" very annoyed and embarrassed by the grin she had, I was pretty sure that I was fixing to throw her off the plane, but I held myself down and waited patiently for an answer. "You like Raphael, don't you?" she said pointing at me. "So?! You like Donnie!" I said very accusingly good Lord this kid and her split personality, then she sat there with that stupid shocked look on her face, the only one Rachael would make in a situation, and I was acting like Chloe, why in the world does she do this? "Naomi! I can't believe you think it bothers me, trust me on this one I'm not Rachael" Kira said being herself once again, it's amazing how I can keep up with this woman. "Okay can we please stop talking? People are starting to stare." I said shielding my green eyes with my hand trying to ignore the daggers they were giving me, like I'm the one who started the whole thing.

Soon they all stopped looking, then fell asleep afterwards, and so did I, I don't know what that crazy girl was doing and I didn't care either, all I remember was waking up to the voice of the captain over the intercom telling us that we were about to land. I sat up I my seat and looked over at Kira to see her asleep. 'finally' I thought to myself I looked around the cabin and something strange yet all too familiar caught my eye, I shot my head in that direction to see a familiar face, it was a muscular man that looked the size of a gorilla, with blonde hair in a braid, beady eyes, that flickered with anger, and three scars that ran down his cheek, I looked down to see if I could find his tattoo but he was wearing a jacket so I couldn't tell if it was him or not, but I didn't bother to wake up Kira, because knowing her she'd probably start hellishly screaming and try to get off the plane so I left her there and just watched his movements, I knew if I did anything he'd probably break me in two then try to jack the plane, it didn't look like he had a problem getting on the plane anyway, so why would he have a problem taking over?

After we landed I started to wake Kira roughly, I could not stay on the plane any longer "Kira! Wake up! It's time to get off the plane, so other people can get on!" I said trying to get her up, dang she's a heavy sleeper! Finally I got her to wake up and she was about to open her big mouth to talk except my hand came down over it and I said "No questions, we have to get off the plane I'll explain it once we get out of the air port." I grabbed my hand bag I had brought on the plane with me and made sure that Kira got off with everything she came with, then we were in the airport waiting for our bags.

"Okay we're in the airport, what was your problem? I've never seen you like that before!" Kira said very sternly waiting for my reply. This woman is gonna ask me so many questions during this trip, I know that now. "Okay, I'll tell you.. You know that big guy I was sitting next to on the plane, who did he remind you of?" I asked hoping she wasn't so much like Rachael that she wouldn't get it. It took her a minute or two, then her eyes widened, and since she was so speechless she ended up talking to me in sign language. "h-Ha- Hahn!" was all she able to get out of her mouth, "yeah I know! But the only thing is I don't know if he's the actual Purple Dragon or not." I said shrugging it off as if it didn't worry me. "how could you not know if he was?" she said grabbing my arms and shaking me a little. "Listen weirdo! He had his jacket on so I couldn't tell. And if he was a Purple Dragon he had a reason to keep it on!" I said shoving her off and grabbing my suitcase off the luggage carrier, then grabbing hers and handing it to her.

Once we got through the security and were in the taxi, we discussed, well mostly argued about that dude, and what he was doing on the plane coming to New York, and not away from it, we also argued about whether he was, a purple dragon or just a figment of our imagination! but both of us imagining the same thing. that's a little creepy! After that little escapade, we got out of the cab because there ended up being traffic, but we were only a few blocks away from the Tremont to begin with, so we decided to walk. Then we realized we had the wrong idea, all of the sudden our most dreaded fear of getting mugged, was actually on the verge of happening, two strange, buffed up dudes jumped us but me being in a self defense class for two months paid off and we got away, but we still had to run as more gang bangers had showed up and that's how we ended up in a back alley, with a dead end. "we gone die" Kira said over and over again, so clasped my hand over her mouth again motioning her to shut up, I looked around the alley a while looking for a fire escape, nothing, then I looked down and spotted a manhole, so I opened it up and pulled Kira in after me we both fell with a splash, "Uh Naomi? Think I sprain my ankle." Kira said while she was still on top of me. "well I might be dying from suffocation, since you're sitting on me with your big butt." I said gasping for air, but she wouldn't get up

"get off me before you brake a rib" I said squirming from under her, "not until you take it back" She said, at this point I could feel my face turning a bright purple. "I'm sorry, now get off!" I gaped, she shrugged and got up off of me and I immediately took in a huge breath, I never thought I would ever appreciated breathing before, but as you can tell, I was thankful for it. "ok, so now what do we do?" Kira said, looking around a little "I'm not sure," I replied getting up trying to ring all the nasty water out of my shirt and dust my jeans off 'great these are my favorite pair of jeans and I won't be able to wear them again.' I thought to myself, then I saw something flicker out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head in the same direction, then motioned Kira to follow, but she just stood there. I turned around and saw her leaning against the ladder we failed to see in the first place, "Kira we ain't got time to play patty cake." I said very annoyed at this point, "Naomi, I wasn't playing when I said I think I sprain my ankle." she said crossing her arms, "fine, come here!" I said grabbing her arm and resting it over my shoulder to help her out, then we headed towards the light.

Once we got in about three feet of it you could hear voices, almost like someone was watching TV, then of course Kira grinned, very proudly giving me that look saying 'I so told you', of course I looked at her with that ' you might of told me something but I can still drop you like a sack potatoes' look, immediately she stopped grinning. Well we managed to get there quickly we made a left, but without knowing it we were on a ledge and so we fell and ate it. All you could hear was Kira moaning and groaning, I began to stand up slowly, making sure I didn't break anything, everything seemed to be normal, and as crazy as it sounds we were actually in the lair of the Teenage mutant ninja turtles, for once my attitude actually change from angry to amazed and embarrassed, the split personality, psycho chick was actually right but there's one tiny problem; no turtles. But that didn't stop Kira any, immediately she hobbled over to the computer where on TV you'd mainly find Donnie, "Whoa! This is so cool look at all these files on the purple dragon, this is amazing!" Kira stammered but of course the first thing that happens hwen she touches it is she has to break it, "oops!" was all I heard I rolled my eyes at her and whacked her upside the head. "would you please stop being a pain? I don't even know if we're supposed to be down here." I exclaimed putting my hands on my hips, of course Kira just rolled her eyes and gave me that 'yes mother' attitude. Once again she made it to where I was acting like Chloe, oh well! At least this time I wasn't acting like Grandma Joe, if I was we we'd be in trouble for sure. Then I felt someone else's presence and it didn't feel inviting.


	2. how annoying!

"**Hello anyone there?" I called out hoping that I wouldn't get a response, Kira looked around a well frozen in her seat, then. . . "dude! There's no one home!" a voice called out, the voice had a raspy surfer accent and the number one word that gave it away "dude" , 'Mikey.' I breathed out a sigh of relief, then I got the evil idea of fooling around with him a little bit. "Well if your not home I guess I'm going to play with your video games, eat your food, maybe mess with Klunk." I said, of course, I was just kidding but Mikey didn't find it that amusing, it wasn't to long until he jumped down and I was on the floor, with him on top of me, he didn't look too happy. **

"**Don't. . . Touch. . . . The Games!" he emphasized, all I did was smirk, it was quite funny to see Mikey getting angry over a bunch of dumb video games. "ok I promise I won't touch the games, now could you get off of me?" I said, still smirking even though I was practically annoyed that he slammed to the ground. "Why?" he asked his attitude changing back to the clueless turtle he always was. "Because, it's not good for a gentlemen to jump on top of a lady like that." I replied frowning sarcastically, Mikey snickered at this and looked around the room then looked at me "I don't see any lady around here!" he said smiling very gleefully at his little comeback, but I had one better, "Then I guess I was referring to you, my mistake." I said very sarcastically, Mikey frowned, as he heard the sudden burst of laughter. **

**He looked around to see his older siblings jump down from their hiding place with tears in their eyes, it was a sight to see, Donnie was keeled over like he was going to pass out, Leo was laughing hysterically, as Raph patted him on the back. Kira of course was laughing so hard I thought she was going to fall out of her chair! "Enough!" I heard an old voice say, then all the turtles sprang to their feet, and quickly spun around and bowed to the one and only Master Splinter! Master Splinter bowed his head at his four sons, then turned his head toward Kira and I both bowed to him, avoiding eye contact. I looked up only for a second to see he had turned to his sons once more. "I thought I told you not to bring anymore people down here." Splinter said giving the fearless leader a glare making Leo, and his brothers heads sink. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude or any thing, but none of this is their fault, they have no idea who we are, we didn't know anyone was even down here." I exclaimed trying not give them the advantage of knowing that we knew who they were. "then what is your business here?" Master Splinter asked looking at me and Kira without any sense of surprise that we weren't afraid. "Our problem is that we were being chased by members of the purple dragon, and we had no where else to run, except stumble across a manhole, literally" I said pointing at Kira who was still sitting in the computer chair. Splinter still stared at us for a while then nodded his head and left the room. **

**I sighed in relief, "sorry about that! He's very cautious when it comes to guest." Donnie exclaimed folding his arms across his chest, "what really interests me though is the reason why your not afraid of us." Donnie said looking down sheepishly at Kira who looked like she was about to have a cow. "Well let's just say weird stuff happens to us all the time, when you've seen someone stick about fifty Oreo cookies in their mouth, without choking then you've seen it all." I explained, then all three of the turtles turned to the youngest and then back at me, with an understanding of 'I know how you feel' "Would you mind telling us what your names are?" Raph said the least bit excited to have company. "Only if you tell us yours" I said in an arguing tone, this didn't sit well with him, since he was pretty much a hot head, such as myself. "You wanna run that by me again?" Raph said in a darker tone moving his face closer to mine to try to intimidate me, but unbeknownst to him, I have an older brother and he does this kind of stuff all the time and it never worked, so Raph was in for a rude awakening. "Well then if your so bigheaded to where it's made you deaf then read my lips, Only if you tell me yours." I said emphasizing the first part. "Listen girlie! You're starting to get on my nerves, and I believe I asked you first." he said glaring at me, but I still held my own. "You might of asked me first but unfortunately this is your home and you're supposed to be the hosts and introduce yourselves first." I said getting a little agitated with him myself all Raph did was smirk, yeah I was aware that I already knew him, but this was real life. "You're right we are the owners of this place and without your intros. I'm afraid your gonna have to go back out there with those purple dragon still looking for you." My eyes widened as he said that for once someone finally beat me at my own mind game, the sad thing is, it's a mutant turtle! **

**The other turtles and Kira were very into the argument that they didn't even realize they could've introduced themselves with half the trouble. "The names Leo, and these two behind me are Donnie and Mikey" he said pointing each of them, "and that one over there is Raph" he said pointing to Raph giving him a glare, Raph scowled to himself, he had won the argument but still was introduced first, my lips curled into a smirk of satisfaction, "Thanks Leo, the names Naomi, and the klutz over there is Kira." I said pointing to my injured friend, who looked as though she going to find a remote control for the chair that way she could come and smack the grin off my face, but unfortunately I never once gave her the pleasure. Then my eyes turned to the purple banded turtle, nevertheless if me and Kira wanted to kill each other she was still injured and it worried me. "Hey Donnie, you look like a smart turtle, could you do me a favor and look at Kira's leg for me." I asked politely, Donnie smiled and walked over and knelt down on ****One ****knee, and began to examine the injury very carefully, Kira looked up at me excitedly as if she was fixing to say 'yes I'll marry him!' I rolled me eyes at her face, it was priceless. **

**After a few minutes we got settled down and started to talk about where we were from, what we were doing here and how long we would be staying. Of course we told them a lot about Texas, obviously Mikey was confused, "How come y'all don't talk all country, like the commercials we see on TV?" he said cocking his head to one side, It annoyed me quite bit to know they thought we were supposed to sound hick but I still answer the stupid questions, even if it's one from a turtle. "Because they over exaggerate so that people with no common courtesy ,or the look of sense, would spend thousands of dollars to go all the way down south just so they can make fun of they Texans talk. It's all a bunch of stupid people trying get their way through life by making everyone else's miserable, If you asked me my opinion." Mikey frowned when he heard that remark, he wasn't usually one for getting called out. . . Well at least not by the same person twice, especially not a girl. "One more thing I think you should know there was a man on the plane sitting next to us, I believe him to be the leader of the Purple Dragon, could be wrong but I'm pretty sure it was him. The guys looked at each other then Leo looked at us and gave me a serious look, "tell us everything!" **


	3. What next?

After about an hour of explaining the situation we had just been through we still had no clue what we did to provoke the purple dragons, I was the first one to speak. "look we need to get back to the hotel, we have to get up bright and early so that we can pick up our friends from the airport." I exclaimed but hesitated when I turned for the door, AS IF I'm going out there with those evil men who were probably waiting for us this very moment! "we'll go with you, so that you two won't be out alone in a bad neighborhood." Leo piped up realizing I was a little uneasy. "It didn't bother them before, so why should it bother them now?" Raph said coldly while folding his arms across his chest.

"Well we certainly didn't ask for your help now did we?" I yelled back at him, everyone else just rolled their eyes and sighed as me and Raph argued once again. "Oh well you think you're so tough, not with those scrawny arms you're not!" Raph yelled pointing his scaly green finger in my face "Listen city slicker, just because I look like the size of a tooth pick to you, doesn't mean I am, because looks can be very deceiving!" I said my eyes turning cold "And you're point?" Raph asked giving me a warning look "because to me; you're fat!" I said flatly, Raph's face was redder than the mask over his eyes I smirked even though I was probably going to regret it later but right now was my moment of glory and it was well worth it, or so I thought, then Raph smirked at me, it wasn't exactly an 'I'll get revenge' kind of grin it was more as a 'well said' type, I didn't know how but it made me feel a little pink across my nose, '_crap don't you dare start blushing you idiot!' _I yelled in the back of my mind, to change everyone's confused look, I said "well what are we waiting for lets go!" and with that we walked out the door.

Even for us walking it was a bumpy road. The turtles were used to it because of living down there for so long, but I kept on tripping over pipes bumping my head, and occasionally nearly losing balance. I started envying Kira for actually getting a piggy back ride by one of the turtles, who of course? Donnie. While I was busy eye balling the blushing girl on the young turtles back, I felt something thump my ankle, then something crawling on my shoe, I slowly looked down to see a snake. My face turn a dark blue because I stopped breathing, and I jumped up on one of the turtles making a complete fool of myself.

"Hey get off of my back, you're not the lightest person you know." Raph's voice yelled out and threw me off of him, making me land on my butt. I blinked up at him angrily. "what like you're not afraid of something creepy when it crawls over your foot." I said very irritated with him, I don't care how much of a fan I am, he's nothing but a prideful, arrogant, self centered jerk, and he was about to make it worse on himself. He cocked his head arrogantly, "I'm not afraid of anything!" he says in a cocky tone, just then a bug landed on his head, and I took the chance. "well Mr. 'I'm not afraid of anything' don't look now, but there's a bug on your head." I said crossing my arms, Raph quickly flicked the bug off and shuddered, I laughed to myself, at least I wasn't the only one being a complete fool. It took the others awhile to stop snickering at the two of us, the both of us glared at them, making them stop that much quicker. Finally Leo butted in, "Look you two, all this bickering is gonna make this longer than it needs to be. So from now on just stop talking." he said glaring at Raph and me, mostly Raph, but still. . .

Finally they stopped in front of a ladder that reached the top of the manhole, I sighed a breath of relief as I could finally get a chance to rest in a comfortable bed. Kira and I were helped out of the manhole, and the rest was up to us. '_great I have to help gimpy over here to get to the Tremont what' next?!' _after that thought crossed my mind I wish it hadn't I then got a feeling our little adventure wasn't over. . . .

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .to be continued!!!!!!!!!!


	4. oh great! my life can't get any better!

"WOW!" was the first thing out of our mouth when we walked into our room we were staying in. It was a Victorian sweet with satin sheets and fine crème linens, that complimented the off white paint on the walls holding pale pink rose prints that were hand painted to show a more intricate texture of comfort in the cozy room. The fire place had also been lit so that we could stay warm through the night, and it made it that much more relaxing. Immediately we headed towards the beds that had been made for us, being exhausted from our previous encounter with the purple dragons. I laid silently on my bed, until a recent flash caught my eye, I turned my head to see Kira with a camera in hand smiling brightly.

"Guess what I got a picture of, when we were in the sewers!" Kira sprang up, which probably wasn't even possible at the moment, even still she planted her backside on my bed, which made me bounce. Annoyed that she just plopped me into an uncomfortable position, I sat up and looked warningly at her. " what did you get a picture of when we were in the sewers?" I said defeatedly knowing if I ignored her she would try to annoy the heck out of me! Kira squealed excitedly and handed me her camera, I looked down at the camera and to my surprise saw all four of the scaly skinned turtles, I shook my head in disbelief when I realized what Kira had done.

"Kira, I'd hate to say it, but you have to delete those pictures." I said, Kira's excited expression faded. "before you ask why, it's because we've already run into the purple dragon once today, those pictures could be dangerous if they fall into the wrong hands." I said closing my eyes as I rubbed my forehead, annoyed at the fact I had to explain all of this to a straight-A student! Kira looked at me, cocked a brow and grinned, 'I hate it when she does that!' I rolled my eyes at her waiting for her smart aleck comment. "What?" I finally asked my blood pressure already in the danger zone. "sounds as if you're a little concerned about their safety." she said mockingly, I frowned at her and snapped, but before I could do anything to "Gimpy" the lights in the hotel went out!

"What now?!" i sighed slouching over a little, then tensed when i heard someone scream 'Purple dragons' we then heard gunshots and more screaming and running down the halls! "Kira, under the bed!" i said gripping her arm and sliding myself under with her right after and of course she has to say somethin' stupid, (note: for those who don't know Kira's black!) "Naomi, i think my butt's stuck!" she whispered, apping my shoulder like a little kid, "Will you shutup? someone's coming!" i whispered back clasping my hand over her mouth for te fifth time that day.

Soon, we heard footsteps enter the room, holding our breath we saw them come towards the bed 'oh crap! now we're dead' i thought, my heart pounding against my ribcage. now would have been the time to scream for help, but instead i just kept watching, waiting for him to bend over and to look under here and see us. boy, i must be psychic! because that's exactly what the dude did, and without thinking, i punched him square in the nose! Both of us scrambled from under the bed and made it out of the room just in time to ee another crowd of Purple Dragon charging for us! "What the heck do these people want with us?!" i screamed aloud as we sprinted down the hallway, Kira was too busy panicking to listen.

finally we made it to an elevator shaft and next to it stairs, hmmm... which one should we choose the elevator shaft that leads down to our death or te stairs that'll probably lead us to another army of Purple dragon who are waiting for us? we glanced at one another and made the quick decision and took the stairs! luckily there wasn't a purlple dragon in sight, so we took the advantage and ran for the front door but of course someone has to be a daredevil and jump in front of us. Skiddig to a stop Kira and i stood there frozen, until my ADD kicked in out of the corner of my eye i saw a fire exstinguisher! I smirked, glaring at the burly man which made Kira uneasy, she knows when i smirk like that something chaotic is about to unravel!

After a few seconds i bulked up the courage and ran at him full speed, he went to grab me but i ducked and slammed him to the ground placing him in a wrist lock, " KIRA GRAB THE FIRE EXSTINGUISHER!!!!!" i yelled, without any hestiation hahn's hench men threw me off slamming me into the door of the building! Ouch! As soon as the tingling sensation in my finger went away the man was charging me i closed my eye and heard a loud BANG! immediately i opened them again and saw the man lying on the floor unconscious, Kira was standing over him with the exstinguisher in hand. i sighed in relief told her to drop it and we bothe ran out of the building, finding the nearest alley with a manhole.

'great now i've gotta kiss up the turtle in red!'


End file.
